It's Your Turn
by kurohime24
Summary: Sequel of "FIND ME". Misaki lays on the bed lifeless...will he be able to wake up once more and say the words "I love you" to Usagi?
1. Past

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)  
**

**

* * *

**'_It was a disaster'_ Usagi thought

'_First I go to America for a book tour, got into an accident, then got a lover…We go back to Japan and I have no idea who he is…Haruhiko stayed…stayed by his side as I continue to make him suffer each and every time we meet without me realizing it….Then after I gained my memories…he got in to an accident because of my carelessness…I'm so stupid…I'm so so stupid…'_ He told himself as he continued watching Misaki sleeping peacefully for almost 2 weeks

'_Maybe Haruhiko was right about what he said….'_

_

* * *

_**+++FLASHBACK+++**

While Usagi was watching Misaki, the door flew open.

"AKIHIKO!!" an angered voice called out

Akihiko turned his head and saw the raging anger in his brother's eyes. The fist of Haruhiko made its way to Akihiko's jaw leaving a trail of blood in the side of his mouth.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU REALLY HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT YOU LOVE HIM IF ALL YOU GIVE HIM IS PAIN AND SUFFERING!!!!" Haruhiko continued to scold his brother as he tries to restrain himself on killing him.

Usagi looked at his brother for a moment as he rubs the blood that drip out of his mouth.

"Even though you say that…you…Did you know that all this time he was waiting for me? He loves me so much he saved me from the truck that almost hit me…BUT…!" Usagi didn't finish his sentence as Haruhiko cut him off

"What about you?! Didn't you think of Misaki's safety? For goodness' sake Akihko you were just crossing the street!!! Because of your carelessness Misaki became like that!!" Haruhiko said.

"Akihiko…remember this I won't give you to Misaki! You, who cannot protect him and you who only give him, sorrow." Haruhiko snorted as he left the room because he had a meeting that time and was only in a hurry.

After a few minutes, Kentarou entered the room

"Kentarou-san…I…I…" Usami tried to finish his sentence but no word came out from his mouth.

"Don't worry Usami-san I already asked the company to give Misaki-kun a leave…But I'm much more worried at the media…" Kentarou said

"…why?" Usami asked

"Hm….'cause they might tell that Misaki cannot sing or is in a dying state…rumors like that may appear because of Misaki's leave…But…I'll try to take care of it" Kentarou said sadly while looking at Misaki

**+++END FLASHBACK+++**

**

* * *

**A knock on the door was heard then opened revealing a black haired boy carrying a basket of fruit.

"Akihiko thanks for taking care of my brother for me…I have so much work to do and my wife's already pregnant…" Takahiro said as he placed the basket on the side table.

Then Takahiro's phone ringed. He picked it up and went outside.

'_Takahiro tried to hold his tears at that time…saying like…"I'm sure Misaki will be sad if he sees me crying…so I need to hold it in"…I'm sorry Takahiro…I didn't protect your beloved brother…'_ Usami thought in guilt as Takahiro entered the room once more.

Takahiro approached Misaki and kissed him in the forehead.

'Misaki…I'm leaving…Take care ok?" Takahiro whispered. Then he faces Usami and said "Akihiko I'm sorry but I can't stay for long…I'm needed at the office…I'm really really sorry…"

"Don't worry I'll continue watching your brother for you…" Usami said

"Thank you once again Akihiko" Takahiro forced a smile.

=Haruhiko's office=

"Haruhiko-sama you have been so restless this past few weeks" Ayumi said

"I can't help it…The one I love got caught into an accident…And I couldn't visit him because I'm stuck with paper works…But…you already know this very well right?" Haruhiko said annoyed

"Ah! I'm sorry Haruhiko-sama…uhm…you can visit Misaki-san when you are done with those….but the company is now about to launch 2 services right? So I…I think you'll be very busy" Ayumi reminded as she slowly leave the room. She doesn't want to hang around Haruhiko any longer…He was already releasing a murderous aura.

Haruhiko was left in the room alone.

'_Misaki…I'm so sorry…If only I have prevented this to happen you wouldn't be on that bed almost lifeless…Misaki…If you have only been in love to me first…then…then…'_ Haruhiko thought as he slammed his fist on the table. _'Misaki….'_

_

* * *

__**A/N: Sorry for the wrong grammar in the flashback I kinda suck at it. At least I finished chapter 1 hahaha now to create chapter 2 **_

_**BTW it's our graduation yay~!!! Hope you "enjoyed" this chapter **_


	2. Secret

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA**

* * *

A month has passed since the accident. Usagi never left the hospital. He even asked Aikawa to bring him clothes and his laptop so that he can work in the hospital.

Because Usagi was watching Misaki day and night, he sometimes forgot to eat.  
If it wasn't for Nowaki who is checking on him due to Hiroki's request, Usagi would probably be sick too.

"I'll check on him tomorrow morning" The doctor said as he place the stethoscope around his shoulder

"Thank you for the hard work" Usagi said as he sits in the couch staring at Misaki. He was too exhausted and hadn't sleep properly for a week. He was starting to work on a new novel. Usagi checked at the wall clock "its 10:00 in the evening" Usagi sighed as he slouched on the sofa, he closed his eyes for a moment but it results to him going to a deep slumber

Morning came and Usagi was still sleeping. Misakis' fingers twitched. Then, Misaki slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head and saw Usagi sleeping. He tried to call Usagi but he realized that whenever he opens his mouth no voice was coming out. He was about to cry until Usagi woke up. Usagi's eyes widen as he saw Misaki staring at him with his emerald colored eyes

Usagi quickly approached Misaki and kissed him in the forehead. He remained calm despite all the excitement he was feeling.  
"Good morning Misaki…you finally opened your eyes…I missed you so much…" Usagi hugged Misaki lightly.

"I'm going to call the doctor so…wait for a moment." Usagi continued.  
_'I'm sure Usagi-san has been restless…It's obvious…I…I can't let him find out...He'll worry about me so much it will might make him sick…'_ Misaki thought as he stares at Usagi. Misaki smiled faintly. After staring Misaki for a minute, he left the room.

Misaki looked at the window. He stared blankly at it.  
_'I…I know he'll find out sooner or later but…but I wish for him to rest for a few days…I…I wonder how many days….maybe weeks or months have passed already…' _He tried to move his body. He noticed he couldn't move his legs.  
'Oh what joy…I'm disabled too…' He thought sadly as tears started forming on his eyes

He held it back when he heard the door opened. Usagi and the doctor entered the room.  
"Misaki, I'm going to give you a check-up for a moment." The doctor said gently  
While the doctor checks Misaki, Usagi went outside to call Takahiro and Kentarou.  
_'I bet they'll be happy to hear this news!_' Usagi thought happily. At that moment while Usagi was outside, the doctor found that Misaki could not speak.  
"Misaki…I need to tell this immediately to Usagi-san" The doctore said sadly.  
Misaki got alarmed and struggled to get the pen and paper at the side table. He tries to write as quickly as possible.  
"Please…I beg you…please don't tell my brother and Usagi-san about this…But please do inform it to my manager, Kentarou-san about it. Ask him to keep it a secret too." Was written in the piece of paper, Misaki looked at the doctor sadly. The doctor thought about it for a moment then he nods his head.  
"Then, I'll be leaving Misaki-kun." The doctor said  
Misaki smiled and waved at the doctor hoping that he really wouldn't tell it to Usagi-san

A little later Takahiro and Kentarou arrived.  
"Misaki!!! I'm really really thankful you opened your eyes!!!!" Takahiro said as he clung to Misaki crying. Misaki smiled and patted his brother's head

"Takahiro, Misaki just woken up…Don't cling to him like that." Usagi said.  
A knock on the door was heard

"Please excuse me" A person said as someone entered the room

"What is it?" Usagi asked the nurse

"The doctor would like to talk Kentarou-san" The nurse said

"o-okay then I'll be leaving for a moment" Kentarou smiled nervously

Misaki watched Kentarou leave the room then closed his eyes.

"I wonder what the doctor wants to Kentarou-san" Usagi wondered

"I don't know, what do you think Misaki-kun?" Takahiro looked at his brother who was now sleeping on the bed.

"Misaki is fast asleep but I want to talk to him" Takahiro pouted.

"It can't be helped, He's still recovering" Usagi smiled

After a few minutes, Kentarou entered the room. His eyes were covered by his bangs  
"Kentarou-san! What did you and the doctor talked about?" Takahiro asked  
Kentarou looked at Misaki, and then looked away.  
"It's nothing, uhm…I was called at the studio…I'll take my leave. Bye" Kentarou left the room. Leaving Takahiro and Akihiko in the room wondering what happened

* * *

_**A/N: Misaki's room is a private room and an expensive one too.**_

_**The doctor found out he couldn't talk when the doctor ask him questions and he keeps on nodding and turning his head. Then when the doctor asked a question not answerable by yes or no. That's when he knew it.**_

_**Sorry to lazy to revise it so I just explained it =.="**_


	3. Holding on

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA**

Akihiko spends the days talking with Misaki even though he noticed Misaki was not talking, He continued it anyway because he thought that Misaki just strained his voice.

"Misaki, I'll be leaving for a while. I'm gonna go to the publishing house. But don't worry Takahiro will be with you any moment now." Usagi smiled

"I'll be leaving, take care ok?" Usagi kissed Misaki's forehead and leaves

'_I wonder when Usagi will know that I'm mute…And Kentarou-san hasn't visited me for weeks now…maybe he canceled my contract to Niji studio...'_ Misaki thought as he sighed remembering he can't sing anymore and say the words "I love you" to Usagi.

'_In the past there are countless times I should have said those words to him …' _

Takahiro was at the entrance of the hospital when his phone ringed.

"Kentarou-san why did you call?"

"Takahiro-san… I have a bad news I should have told you weeks ago."

"K-Kentarou-san what are you talking about?" Takahiro forced a smile

"Remember the time when the doctor called me? He called me that time to say that Misaki can't talk anymore…"

Takahiro's eyes widen "I-I'll call you again later Kentarou-san"

"Takahiro wai-" Takahiro ended the call

He rushed in Misaki's room

Misaki was startled at the loud opening of the door. It was his brother…Takahiro.

"M-Misaki…is it true…that you can't talk anymore….?" Takahiro said on the verge of crying.

'_D-Don't tell me Kentarou-san told nii-san!'_ Misaki's eyes widen

"Misaki...so….it's true…" Takahiro hugged Misaki tightly and burst into tears.

Misaki hugged his brother back and kept thinking _'I'm sorry onii-san, I'm sorry onii-san'_ as tears he held all this time fell.

Haruhiko arrived and saw Takahiro and Misaki into tears.

"Wh-What happened here…?" Haruhiko said shocked

_**A/N: It's a little short I know but It's holy week in here so…I just used a computer in an internet shop to create this I'll make it up to you nest week~!!!**_


	4. Secrets Revealed

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA**

Haruhiko stared in shock as Takahiro lets go of Misaki. He then approached Haruhiko placing his hand on Haruhiko's shoulder he said "He…Misaki…cannot….t-talk anymore…" as tears continue to fall from his eyes and his hands left Haruhiko's shoulder.

"M-Misaki is this true?" Haruhiko started to approach Misaki.

He gave him a gentle hug and repeatedly says his name. Misaki tried and tried to push Haruhiko but due to his weak body he gave up trying.

Misaki was trembling and Takahiro can't even face his beloved brother because of the pain he feels whenever he sees Misaki.

"Y-Your dreams…your success…Everything is ruined because of him….You can't talk and even walk freely anymore…" Haruhiko said as he stared at Misaki

Haruhiko lets go of Misaki and sits beside Takahiro who was still crying.

'_I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for asking the doctor not to tell you…I'm really sorry."_ Misaki thought repeatedly as he lie on the bed staring blankly at the sky. Only the beeping sound of the machine was heard in the room. After a while Misaki fell asleep.

"Haruhiko-san I need to leave now…My wife must be worried by now..."Takahiro forced a smile

"Ok…I'll take care of Misaki, take care." Haruhiko said

* * *

After a few hours, Usagi arrived.

Haruhiko quickly stood up and pulled him on the side of the room

"What do you want?!" Akihiko said quietly but you could feel in his words that he is annoyed

"What do I want?! Can you please leave Misaki alone now?!"

"What makes you think I'll do that easily?!" Usagi said angered by his brothers' statement

"Do you even know that Misaki lost his voice?!" Haruhiko

Usagi widen his eyes "Wh-what did you say…?"

"It's because of you! It's because of you Misaki lost his voice…!" Haruhiko shouted, it was so loud that Misaki woke up.

'_Usagi-san!' _Misaki thought

"If I leave him, what do you think will be the consequence is? Do you think Misaki will like it if I leave him?" Usagi said

"But he continues to suffer because of your presence" Haruhiko said

Usagi became quiet for a moment

"So, you suggest that I leave him in your care?" Usagi glared at Haruhiko

'_Usagi-san…No…' _Misaki thought

"Don't worry I'll treasure him way better than you did"

'_It's really obvious that I failed as his lover…I failed to protect him'_ Usagi thought sadly

'_Usagi-san…don't listen to him you baka!' _Misaki thought.

Usagi approached Misaki and kissed him in the forehead.

"Misaki…I'm sorry for all the terrible things I have done for you…Take care ok?" Usagi said as he gave Misaki a hug. "I love you" he whispered.

'_Usagi-san! Why are you giving up?! It's not like you!!' _Misaki thought as tears fall from his eyes.

Usagi released Misaki and heads to the door.

'_USAGI-SAN!!!' _Misaki tried to reach for Usagi but knowing that he can't reach for him that way. Misaki pulled the iv drop from his hand.

"Misaki!" Haruhiko called

Usagi turned back and saw blood drip from Misaki's hand.

'_It....hurts…It really hurts…' _Misaki thought as he looks at Usagi with teary eyes…

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry if it took long…there was a lot of outing and I couldn't find the time to type the story gomen ne~!!_**


	5. silence broken

As Misaki look at Usagi with tear filled eyes, Usagi and Haruhiko was shocked at the frail boy lying on the bed.

"MISAKI! What are you doing?! " Haruhiko shouted

"….." _'Damn…Give me my voice back!!!Usagi-san don't leave me!!!'_ Misaki's face was now filled with pain

'_Wh-what's happening to Misaki? Is this because he doesn't want me to leave…But he'll continue to suffer if I'm around him…' _Usagi thought as he turns his back to Misaki and heads for the door.

'_No! Usagi-san!' _Misaki thought as he try to reach Usagi which in the first place knew he couldn't

'_Damn these useless legs' _Misaki thought

As Usagi reaches for the doorknob, a crash was heard

"MISAKI!" Haruhiko called

A loud crash was heard, Misaki fell from the bed. Luckily Haruhiko caught him before completely falling on the floor.

Usagi turned his back and looked at Misaki's mouth.

"_Don't leave me…Usagi-san_" Misaki formed the words without his voice.

'Did I just hear his voice or was it my imagination.' Usagi looked at Misaki weakly struggle to break free from Haruhiko's arms.

'_Should I go to him…No..I'll leave him in Haruhioko's care while Il look for a doctor to cure him' _Usagi thought as he continue to head for the door.

'_NO! Don't tell me after all those efforts he'll leave me!' Usagi-san Usagi-san!!' _Misaki burst into tears again.

"U……." A raspy voice was heard throughout the room.

"Misaki!" Haruhiko called out as he saw a trail of blood in the side of Misaki's mouth.

"Forcing yourself to talk will only hurt you!" Haruhiko said as he wiped the blood off Misaki.

"Usa…." Misaki tried to continue but coughed with small amounts of blood.

Usagi's eyes widen and then quickly approached Misaki and took him from Haruhiko's arms and gently lay him on the bed.

"Stop…rest for now…I won't leave…I promise…" Usagi placed a gentle kiss on Misaki's forehead and whispered "I love you"

'_I don't want to close my eyes…but they're getting heavy…Usagi-san…it's …a ….promise…' _

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: Ok….I know it's short and haven't updated for almost a month but I have a reason!! You see, My dad suddenly woke up so early in the morning saying "Let's head to the mountains" Since it's morning, I paid no attention to it and got back to sleep. Then later that morning my mom woke me up and said, pack your things we're gonna go to the mountain. So while I was packing, I asked my mom how many days and she said "for a month". My jaw dropped and my eyes widen ready to pop out at any moment. (since we have a rest house). So we went to the mountain without any internet and cellphone signal…*cries***_

_**SO I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING "**_


	6. Realizations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA~ only wish I do**

**

* * *

**As Haruhiko call the doctor, Usagi was left at the room holding Misaki's hand gently. Misaki 's hand was cold and he was sweating a lot. Usagi decided to grab his handkerchief and gently rub the blood left on Misaki's mouth.

'For now…this is all that I can do…But you didn't have to force yourself to speak…It wasn't necessary to remove your IV forcefully…I don't want you to get hurt…Misaki…I'm sorry…All of this was my fault…I don't know what to choose…leave you in Haruhiko's side and lead on a new life or...stay by your side and remember all the pain that you got from me…Misaki….' Usagi thought as he felt tears were starting to form on his eyes.

He held his tears back as the door opened and the doctor rushed in.

"What happened here?" The doctor asked concerned about the blood stains and the IV drop removed from Misaki's arm.

"Uhm…It's a complicated story." Usagi said sadly

"Ok…But I want an explanation after I check him. He's my priority now." The doctor said

"I…I understand." Usagi said

Haruhiko got out the room knowing that he isn't needed anymore and the person Misaki need right now was Usagi. So, he went straight to his office.

After the doctor finished checking the patient. Misaki was a lot calmer than awhile ago. The doctor faced Usagi who was sitting at the chair and said "I want to hear what happened"

After a few minutes of explanation.

"I see…So Misaki likes you so much that he will go to extreme lengths just to make you stay." The doctor said

Usagi's eyes widen and thought _'I never have thought of it that way…I always think that I'm hurting him…and If I leave his side everything would be alright…' _

"I'm going back; I have some other things that I need to do." The doctor said as he exits the room.

Usagi looked at the pale singer sleeping peacefully on the bed.

'_Since when have I been insensitive towards him….'_he thought as he sat on the chair near the bed.

**+ Niji Studio (President's office) +**

"Kentarou-san how is Misaki's condition?" A guy in a suit sitting on a chair asked.

"Uhm…."

"KENTAROU-SAN!"

"Y-Yes P-President" Kentarou replied nervously

"I'm asking Takahashi Misaki's condition! You know he's one of our best talent here!" The president said

"His condition….apparently…he cannot walk anymore…and his voice…"

"What about Misaki's voice?" The president asked.

"He cannot speak anymore…."

The president went speechless.

"P-President wh-what do you think will happen to Misaki?"

"It has already been a huge uproar when Misaki was hospitalized. And the media haven't heard news from him since he was hospitalized……If Misaki could not speak anymore...then, the companies have no use for him anymore…" the president said sadly.

"But Mr. President!" Kentarou protested

"KENTAROU-SAN!...what do you think he can still do? He can't walk and talk"

"But if he undertake rehabilitation he still might have a chance!" Kentarou said

"I see…Kentarou-san, do what you can to make Misaki talk again, that alone is enough." The president said

"I-I understand! Thank you Mr. President" Kentarou bowed and left the room.

* * *

A/N: *sigh* don't have any inspiration *sigh* soooooooooooooo depressed....specially being ditched *sigh*


	7. A date with Usagi

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA**

** PLEASE REVIEW  
A/N: This chapter has an OCness especially to Misaki since he can't talk; he changed to an expressive type of person.… Sorry :P soo… enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**+The Next Day+ **

Misaki opened his eyes as he felt he had been sleeping for too long. He looked around the room and found that no one was there.

'_It's already afternoon…Where is Usagi-san?'_ Misaki thought as he continues to think where his lover is. He lies in his bed again _'Couldn't it be that he left me…NO! He promised me he won't!' _Misaki thought as tears started forming in his eyes. _'Is it that he lied to me…? NO! Misaki believe in him! He won't leave me again!'  
_But suddenly the door flew open. Misaki was startled but as he saw Usagi is the one who entered the room.  
_'USAGI-SAN!'_ Misaki thought rubbing his tears.

"Here, I just went out to buy this. Use it so that you could communicate with us" Usagi said as he hands Misaki a small whiteboard and a marker.  
_**"Thank you" **_

"No problem, so why were you crying when I entered?"

"_**It's because I thought that you left me." **_

"Why would I do that…I promised you that I'll never leave you again…Trust me." Usagi said as he kissed Misaki gently on the forehead

"I love you" Usagi added

"_**I love you too…"**_ Misaki wrote down as he blushed. He used the board to cover his face.

"Misaki… How I wish to hear those words from you…" Usagi smiled, gently touching Misakis' lips

Misaki regretted those days when he had all the chances to say "I love you" to Usagi.  
_'I wish I had told it myself before…'_  
Usagi noticed Misaki was getting depressed again  
"Misaki, I have good news for you."  
_**"What is it?"**_  
"I convinced the doctor to take you out today!" Usagi said

"_**Yay!" **_Misaki wrote cheerfully  
"Where do you want to go?"

"_**Anywhere. As long as Usagi-san is with me." **_

"I see… So I better change your clothes first" Usagi said as he stood up heading for the drawers.  
_**"NOO! I can do that much myself…Just get me my clothes. I can manage to change!" **_Misaki wrote as he blushed furiously

"But Misaki, It's not as if I haven't seen your body. Besides, it will really be difficult for you to change especially in your condition." Usagi said  
Usagi started to undress him. Misaki gave in and started to blush harder and his heart beat faster.  
"Oi…Misaki calm down…" Usagi said as he carried him to the bathroom and started to rinse Misakis' body.

Usagi was quiet the whole time as Misaki blushed in embarrassment.

After Usagi finished it and has already changed Misakis' clothes, He let Misaki sit on the bed again.

"Misaki, wait for a few moments okay?" usagi smiled

Misaki nodded still blushing from what happened. He buried his face under the pillow.  
_'I can't believe Usagi did that to me.'_ Misaki blushed furiously

Within a minute, usagi entered the room again.

"Misaki, I managed to borrow a wheelchair" Usagi said

"_**Thank You"**_ Misaki smiled

Usagi carried Misaki to the wheelchair gently and slowly pushed it outside the hospital towards Usagis' car. As Usagi open the car door. Baby Romantica was laying on the car seat.

"It really is a beautiful flower." Usagi said as he grabs a piece and put it beside Misakis' ear.

"_**Thank you for the flowers"**_ Misaki smiled

"Let's go." Usagi said

As Usagi got inside the car, Misaki wrote _**"Where are we going?" **_

"It's a surprise!"

"_**Cool, You thought of an idea so fast XD"**_ Misaki chuckled

"I already have something planned. I just wanted to know if there are places you wanna go." Usagi grinned as he drives the car

**+A few minutes later+**

"_**Usagi-san…what are we doing in a movie house?" **_

"Well…We'll watch a movie, what else do you do on a movie house?" Usagi chuckled.

"_**SORRY, but you're quite an unpredictable guy" **_Misaki pouted cutely which amused Usagi

"Shall we go inside?" Usagi said as he shows Misaki the tickets.

"_**What are we going to watch?"**_

"It's a movie that is originally from my novel." Usagi said as he slowly push Misaki's wheelchair inside the movie house.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Usagi added.

**+After the movie+**

"_**Usagi-san, the movie was great! Just as I thought, your normal novels are goooood!" **_Misaki wrote cheerfully.

"Well, you see… That novel was basedon our story. So I put all of my feelings on that." Usagi smiled as they head towards the car.

"_**And, what will we do next?" **_Misaki asked excitedly.

"We'll eat first. Where do you want to eat?" Usagi asked.

"_**I thought you already had plans?" **_Misaki grinned

"This is the only moment that I'll let you decide." Usagi answered.

"_**Hm… I want to eat ramen!" **_

"Hahaha…Okay, we'll eat ramen" usagi said as he pats Misaki's head.

The two eat on the nearest ramen shop.

**+After eating+**

"_**It's almost evening, shouldn't we head back?"**_

"I've got a few things I still want to do. And besides I promised them that I'll return you tomorrow." Usagi grinned and drove the car.

'_TOMORROW?' _Misaki widen his eyes as a sudden realization

"_**Isn't that bad for me? I have some medicines to take at night!"**_

"Don't worry, I got your medicines right here." Usagi said showing Misaki a small medicine box.

Misaki didn't argue after that.

'_It's quite a long ride.'_ Misaki thought after half an hour of seating inside the car.

"_**Usagi-san the sun is setting already, where are we going?"**_

"Don't worry we're almost there."

After a few minutes they arrived on a helicopter pad.

"_**Usagi-san what is this?"**_

"A helicopter."

"_**NO! What I mean is what are we gonna do with a helicopter?"**_ Misaki wrote but Usagi was already carrying him to the wheelchair and was headed towards the helicopter already.

"We're gonna go on a little flight" Usagi smiled excitedly.

**+After the helicopter takes off+**

Misaki was staring outside the helicopter.

'_Uwa…It's so beautiful~!'_ Misaki thought as he looks at the lights in the city.

Usagi stared at Misaki and said  
"It's a good thing that you're enjoying."

"_**Enjoying? I'm having really fun!" **_Misaki smiled

"Well it's because you're making a ruckus about this a while ago so I thought that you'd get irritated."

"_**It's because I told you countless of times that you should save your money!"**_

"That's why I told you, If I'm gonna spend it for you…I will even spend all of my savings just to make you happy."

Misaki blushed as Usagi said that and just continued to look down at the starry-like lights.

After a few minutes, Misaki saw a cruise ship. And he also felt that the helicopter was slowly getting lower.

"_**Usagi-san we'll be landing there?" **_

"Yah… that's the Blue moon marine. We'll be having our dinner and we'll be spending the night there."

"_**It's huge~…"**_ Misaki wrote fascinated by the ship

**+After the helicopter landed+**

Usagi carried Misaki bridal style because he leaves the wheelchair in the helicopter and heads towards their room. Just like a newlywed couple on their honeymoon.

With the help of the person assisting them, they finally got inside their room.

"_**The room is beautiful" **_Misaki wrote down happily

And with a few minutes room service arrived with their dinner. The bellboy placed their food on the table and left.

"Misaki, let's eat" Usagi said as he carried Misaki to the table near the window showing the bay.

"_**The food is delicious~!"**_Misaki wrote after he eat

"After this we'll head outside" usagi said as he looked at his watch.

After eating, Usagi placed a blanket on Misakis' shoulder and carried him bridal style outside the room and as they reach the ships' deck, Usagi placed Misaki on the bench.

"_**Usagi-san, what are we doing here?"**_

"Just wait for a moment." Usagi said as he looked in the sky

And on that very moment fireworks begin to color the sky.

Misaki watch it n amazement. It was his first time watching fireworks on the ship. Instead of looking at the fireworks, usagi was looking at Misaki.

'_This is the only thing I can do now…'_ Usagi thought sadly.

With a swift movement, usagi kissed Misaki on the lips passionately.

After their kiss, the fireworks ended.

"I love you" Usagi said

"I'm so madly in love with you" He added

Misaki blushed furiously and wrote

"I really love you too"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if I cut it down scene by scene i just don't know how to connect it to the one and nothing really happened on those times :P Sorry for the late update. **


	8. Good news

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me REVIEWS: D**

* * *

Misaki found himself snuggling really closely at Usagi. Looking at his lover '_He looks so peaceful when he is asleep'_ Misaki thought. After a few moments he wanted to go to the restroom.

'_How will I go to the bathroom… I don't want to disturb Usagi.'_

He came up with something on which he thought was a great idea… To crawl to the bathroom.

But he failed to notice that the bed was pretty high from the ground. So he instantly fell on the floor. As he fell, Usagi woke up from the noise.

"Misaki!" Usagi panicked as he saw Misaki on the ground.

Usagi hurriedly stood up and carried Misaki to the bed again.

"What are you thinking? If the floor isn't carpeted you could have seriously been hurt!" Usagi scolded Misaki for his actions.

Misaki reached for the marker and the board and wrote **"**_**I'm Sorry…I wanted to go to the restroom but I didn't want to interrupt your sleep…"**_

"You could wake me up if you want to go somewhere, if there's something that you need or want …it's fine" Usagi said as he caressed Misakis' cheeks.

"_**I'm sorry for the trouble…"**_

"It's fine, now, let's change your clothes, were going to return to the hospital. I heard Kentarou-san have good news to you." Usagi said as he carried Misaki

Misaki nodded as he clung to Usagi.

They reached the hospital a few hours later via helicopter. As usagi pushed Misaki's wheelchair to his room, he met the doctor attending Misaki.

"Usami-san good morning."

"good morning, doc." Usagi smiled

"I hope you didn't let Misaki-kun get too tired."

"Don't worry, I didn't. In fact, I let him rest a lot" Usagi smiled

"I see… Ok, I'll accompany you to his room."

As they reach the room, they saw Kentarou-san about to enter the room.

"Kentarou-san!" Usagi called

"Usami-san, Good Morning"

"Good morning too" usagi replied

"Where did you bring Misaki?"

On a date" Usagi smiled.

"That's nice" Kentarou said as he opened the door for Usagi

"Thanks" Usagi said as he entered the room

Usagi carried Misaki on the bed and that's when Misaki woke up.

"_**We're in the hospital already?"**_ Misaki pouted cutely as he wrote down.

"The doctor is going to get mad if I don't return you today." Usagi chuckled as he pats Misakis' head.

"Well, it seems like Misaki finally got his spirits back." The doctor said cheerfully.

"_**It's because I really enjoy going outside after being stuck to this room~!" **_Misaki chuckled

The doctors' phone rang

"I'm sorry, I got to go now. Usami-san please continue to look after Misaki."

"Don't worry I will" Usagi replied

As he heard Usagis' answer he smiled and left the room

"_**Kentarou-san, you finally visit me… I'm glad"**_ Misaki wrote

"I've been doing important stuffs so I was really busy." Kentarou smiled.

"_**Thanks for visiting me on your free time, then." **_

"Oh, by the way I have good news for you Misaki."

"_**What is it?"**_

"I know someone who can give you a therapy to return your voice and make you walk again" Kentarou smiled

* * *

_**A/N: Nothing happened to Usagi and Misaki while they are in the cruise. That's all**_


	9. Jealous?

**DISCLAIMER: SERIOUSLY I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA =w=**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! ^**

**

* * *

**

Misakis' eyes widen as he heard what his manager said.

"_**S-Somebody will give me a therapy…?" **_Misaki wrote down

"Yes." Kentarou smiled

"_**I can walk and talk again?" **_Misaki wrote down tears forming in his eyes

"There is a high possibility." Kentarou replied.

"_**Usagi-san, I have a high chance that I can walk and talk again!"**_ Misaki wrote, tears already falling in his eyes.

Usagi wiped Misaki's tears

"Misaki, that's a really really really good news" Usagi said as he hugs Misaki gently.

"But, that friend works abroad." Kentarou continued

"Abroad? You mean Misaki must go abroad for the treatment?" Usagi asked as he lets go of Misaki

"Sadly, Yes. And it's on America

"_**No." **_ Misaki wrote quickly

"Misaki, why?" Usagi and Kentarou asked in unison

"_**I don't want to be separated to Usagi-san anymore!"**_ Misaki wrote

Usagi and Kentarou looked at Misaki slightly trembling

"Misaki… I'll come with you."

"No you won't" A voice said as the door opened

"Aikawa? What are you doing here?" Usagi asked shocked to see his editor in the hospital

"I brought strawberry cake for Misaki-kun~" she said as she approached Misaki

"_**Aikawa-san, good thing you can drop by."**_ Misaki wrote as he wipes his tears

"Well, I was searching for Usagi and thought that maybe he's here" Aikawa said as she pats Misaki's head

"Aikawa, why can't I come with Misaki?' Usagi asked

"Let's start with… YOU HAVEN'T SUBMITTED ANYTHING TO ME AT ALL!" Aikawa shouted.

"A-Aikawa-san please lower your voice… This IS the hospital" Kenatrou said

"S-Sorry." She replied

"Can't you make this an exception?" Usagi asked

"No, I'm sorry Usami-sensei but I can't move your deadlines any further…" Aikawa said in a sad tone

"_**Aikawa-san… Is there really no way?" **_ Misaki asked

"Unless Usami-sensei finished the whole story, he can't leave. Gomen ne Misaki-kun" Aikawa said as she pats the pouting boy's head

"I'll finish it tonight." Usagi said determined

"_**Impossible" **_Misaki and Aikawa said/ wrote

"Kentarou, when will Misaki leave?" Usagi asked

"Wait! U-Usagi-san you're rushing things! I need to speak with my friend first! A-And we need to arrange the transfer and and" Kentarou said as he thinks too many things about it

"Ok. I'll finish the story faster so that I can come" Usami said as he grinned

"U-Usami-sensei you can't rush! Your installments are the crucial parts of your stories!" Aikawa scolded Usagi

"I can manage it somehow." Usagi grinned

"_**Dame! Usagi-san you can't do that!" **_Misaki wrote

"Misaki? Why not?"

"_**I want you to come with me but… I want you to do your job properly. I don't want your readers to be disappointed because your work is rushed."**_

"Misaki-kuuun!" Aikawa called as sparkles in her eyes can be seen

Usami sighed and arrogantly said "What can go wrong with the great Usami?"

Misaki chuckled a bit

"Misaki-kun, I'll be leaving with Usami-sensei now. Is that all right?" Aikawa asked Misaki

"_**Yes, it's all right."**_ Misaki smiled

"Thank you Misaki-kun~" Aikawa smiled widely then turned to Usagi "Now, Usami-sensei let's go." She grinned

"All right All right I'm going to come with you. At least let me say goodbye to Misaki" Usami said

Usami approached Misaki and kissed him on the forehead. It's like time stood still as Misaki hugged Usami and Usami hugged him back.

"I love you." Usami smiled as he whispered the words in Misaki's ears earning a slight blush from his beloved.

Usami pulled back and leaves the room with Aikawa.

Misaki looked at the door as he looked at the door smiling.

"Misaki, I'm sure you'll be able to talk again." Kentarou smiled as he pats Misakis' head

"_**Kentarou-san. Thank you so much"**_ Misaki wrote

"Misaki, It's a pleasure to be helping you." Kentarou smiled

+a few days later+

'_Uwaaa… Usagi-san really didn't come at all this past 2 days but he called me although… how can I talk to him' _Misaki thought as he sulks in his bed.

'_Baka-Usagi'_

A knock on the door was heard and Misaki lightened up. Then as soon as he saw Kentarou-san his disappointed face went back

"What? You don't want me here?" Kentarou asked as he stood at the doorway.

"_**No, No that's not what I meant! Please come inside!"**_ Misaki panicked

"Haha that's just a joke." Kentarou said as he closed the door then sits beside Misaki

"So, what's with the long face?" Kentarou asked.

"_**Usagi-san is." **_

Kentarou chuckled as Misaki pouts and said "I thought you want him to work?"

"_**I didn't mean that he should not visit me."**_ Misaki pouted

"Oh… so are you jealous of Usami-san's fans or are you just lonely because nobody visits you?" Kentarou grinned

"_**I'm not jealous and I'm not lonely! Nii-chan visited me yesterday!" **_

"Okay okay I'll pretend I believe you" Kentarou said sarcastically  
Misaki stared at his manager who is trying hard not to laugh. Misaki just pouted and looked away

"OK. On to business. Misaki, I just talked to my friend overseas and he said that he'll accommodate you." Kentarou said cheerfully

"_**Really?" **_Misaki wrote with enthusiast

"Yes and the great news is that a week from now, we can go to America"

"_**A week?" **_

"Well, it should be 2 days from now. But I need to fix your papers."

"_**Does Usagi-san already know?" **_

"Uh… I haven't informed Usami-san."

"_**Inform him already!"**_ Misaki wrote down quickly

"Ok. I'll drop by his penthouse later and inform him about it."

"_**Do you think Usagi-san will make it?"**_ Misaki asked Kentarou

* * *

_**A/N: There a few more chapters and It's done~! Btw this chapter is quite nonsense. Right? : sorry… It's because this chapter is rushed… My family had a problem… a big one… So I wasn't really focused at all… So I'm sorry TT^TT**_


	10. I miss you

_**Disclaimer: I do not own JUNJOU ROMANTICA **_  
_**Please review ^**_  
_**A/N: The phone part may be a little confusing.**_

* * *

"Misaki, believe in Usami-san I know he won't let you down and most especially he won't lie to you again." Kentarou said as Misaki pats his head.

Misaki blushed lightly as Usagi-sans' face entered his mind

"So believe in him, Okay?"

Misaki nodded then smiled

**+MEANWHILE+**

"Here Aikawa." Usagi said as he hand Aikawa his next installment

Aikawa stared at Usami suspiciously and grabs the papers off the Author's hand

"Now then, I'm going now~!" Usagi quickly said as he grabbed his suitcase with him

As he was about to leave the room, Aikawa grabbed him by the collar.

"Usami-sensei" Aikawa released a black aura as she smiled

"That's fine already!"

"What do you mean this is fine! How can it be fine! We're only on the 4th chapter! We're not even on the climax! And then you will suddenly end it all on the 5th chapter?" Aikawa roared

"It's the author's decision, and I'm the author." Usami argued as he sits at the sofa lighting a cigarette

Aikawa sighed as she took her phone and called Misaki's manager

The phone ranged 3 times and then the manager finally pick up.

"Hello?"  
"Hello Kentarou-san. Are you at the hospital now?"  
"Yes, His brother instructed me to stay with him today"  
"That's good! I need you to talk to Usami-sensei  
"Eh, Why?"  
"Usami-sensei doesn't want to take his job seriously."  
"Usami-san doesn't want to take his job seriously?" Kentarou repeated so that Misaki can hear it.  
'_**Aikawa's on the phone?'**_ Misaki wrote down. Kentarou nodded  
Usami grabbed the phone from Aikawa and said "kentarou-san good afternoon"  
"Good afternoon too, Usami-san"  
"Can you be my bridge to Misaki?" Usami asked  
'_**Kentarou-san say it to him already!'**_ Misaki pouted  
"Ah! Before that Usami-san I already contacted my friend overseas and It will be a week before I arrange Misaki's papers So you have a week to finish the story."  
"A week? That's great."  
"Now what will you say to Misaki?"

"On second thought, could you please give him the phone?"  
"Sure" Kentarou smiled as he hands Misaki the phone.  
"Misaki, sorry If I won't be able to visit you this week. I'm busy and Aikawa-san has a strict guard at me. But don't worry after this, we can be together. Please don't worry I'll really try my best to finish the story this time. I love you." Usami said

Misaki quickly gives the phone to Kentarou and signaled for him to wait.  
"Usami-san Misaki wants to say something so please don't hang up."  
"Okay." Usami smiled as he thinks of Misaki's reply to him  
After a few seconds Misaki finished writing.

"Usami-san, don't worry nii-san and Kentarou-san are taking turns to stay with me. Please focus on your job. Don't make Aikawa-san worried she'll get ugly. I want to ask you a lot of questions but I can't talk. I'm sorry. But I finally realized that I really really really love Usagi-san say he loves me. And when I lost my voice, I want to say I love you too so badly at Usagi-san." Kentarou said awkwardly

Usagi chuckled and said. "Kentarou-san this is the last time. Can you please hand the phone to Misaki again?"  
Kentarou hands the phone again to Misaki.

"Misaki, I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I miss holding your body close to mine. I miss your warmth. I miss the voice you use to say my name. I miss your scolding at every little thing. I missed you saying to save money all the time. I miss caressing your smooth hair every night when you're asleep. I miss you so much." Usami said

Misaki blushed harder as Usagi said the things that he missed about him. And with that Usami ended the call.  
Misaki gave kentarou-san the phone. He checked if Usami-san was still on the line.  
"Misaki are you feeling better?" Kentarou smiled  
Misaki nodded as tears form in his eyes.

"_**Kentarou-san I want to be able to speak already."**_

_**

* * *

CUte? XD **_


	11. His smile

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^ (uh…It's my inspiration =w=b)**

* * *

Misaki woke up as he heard the door open.  
"Good morning Misaki" a voice called

"**Nii-chan!" **Misaki wrote hurriedly

Takahiro chuckled as he watched his little brother clumsily write on the whiteboard trying his best to write legibly as possible (since he just woke up).

"**Don't laugh" **Misaki pouted

"ok ok I won't" Takhairo said as he put the fruit basket besides misaki

"How are you feeling now?" Takahiro asked him as he grab and apple and starts to peel the apples' skin with a knife

"**Never better"** Misaki smiled cheerfully

"I see… Akihiko told me about you and him." Takahiro smiled

Misakis eyes widen as he looked at his brother who was just smiling as if it was that simple

"**Gomen... nii-san."** Misaki looked away from his brother

"You know Misaki, I was surprised that Akihiko asked me to go in his house 2 days ago."

**+FLASHBACK === At usagi-san's penthouse+**

"Akihiko, what do you want to talk about? You said it was something important." Takahiro smiled

Akihiko put the coffee at the table gently and then suddenly kneeled in front of Akihiko

"A-akihiko? Why are you kneeling?" Takahiro panicked

"I'm in love with your brother." Akihiko simply said

Takahiro looked at him in shock then said "Y-you love m-misaki?"

"Hai" Akihiko replied

"Wait. Are you two dating?" Takahiro asked

"Yes." Akihiko replied

"Please stop kneeling in front of me and sit down."Takahiro said then he fell silent as he leaned at the chair

Akihiko stood up and sit in the chair then said. "Takahiro I know it's wrong but I love your brother so much. He let me experience things that I've always wanted. Misaki was the first person who saw through me. At first I thought he was just a brat. But whenever I'm down he always know the right words to say. He knew how to cheer me up even if he didn't know much about me. It was at that time that I realized. He must be the one. So Takahiro I wan-" Akihiko was not able to continue talking as Takahiro cut him off

"Akihiko, do you really love my brother that you would not do anything to hurt him?"

"Yes." Akihiko replied

"Can you promise me that you will take care of him, love him with all you have, and bring him happiness…" Takahiro asked.

"I promise you that Takahiro" Akihiko said with determination

"…. Akihiko I feel that you two are really love with each other… So I think I can't do anything anymore… If I did try to break you two apart. You'll two will find a way to be together again. But it it's quite a shock for me that misaki is in love with another guy. " Takahiro smiled

Akihiko looked at his best friend and asked "I'm sorry about that.. So…uhm... do you acknowledge our relationship?"

"More or less, yes I am."

**+END FLASHBACK+**

'_Usagi-san did something like that…. A person like him will kneel like that…'_ Misaki blush a little

"And after that he was like a child who jumps in joy and glee. " Takahiro smiled

_'Nii-san...' _Misaki thought as he looks at his brother

"Misaki, you gained someone special who treasures you so much." Takahiro said as he pats Misaki's head

"_**Nii-chan… Arigato"**_ Misaki wrote down.

"If ever Akihiko did something mean to you, Onii-chan won't forgive him." Takahiro chuckled as he ruffled Misaki's head

"_**Don't talk to me like a kid."**_ Misaki giggled.

'_I really love seeing Misaki laugh… It's been long since I see that' _Takahiro thought as he looks at Misaki smiling brightly

* * *

**A/N: New Year's resolution: I will update my stories weekly. TT^TT Gomen for the super duper Late update. Being in college was not easy as I thought. ^ I'm sorry again. Please forgive me… **


End file.
